villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dandy Mott
Daniel "Dandy" Mott is the main antagonist of American Horror Story: Freak Show. He has a unique role in the show as we see him slowly develop into a serial killer. He was portrayed by . Personality Unlike many of the freaks at the freak show, Dandy was physically beautiful, but this was not reflected by his personality. After having every whim catered by his mother, Dandy became a spoiled man-child. He enjoyed children's toys and playing dress up but should his desires not be met, Dandy tended toward tantrums and harming small animals. He still plays pretend in his luxurious play room and had no aspirations to fall in love and start a family as he finds the women presented to him as "cows" and babies as "boring", which Dandy tends to hate the most. Unfortunately, after meeting Twisty the Clown, he decided to become a serial killer as he found that he enjoyed killing others. His psychopathic traits mostly surface when he becomes bored and impatient. Dandy believes that he is superior to the rest of the people in his Jupiter community and fancies himself as a living "God" who is above the law and above society in general. He uses his families reputation, money and wealth to manipulate the authorities to get away with his atrocious behavior and vile actions. Dandy is an utterly psychopathic man child, he has an absolute lack of conscience, he is easily bored, fearless and is prone to emotional outbursts of rage. Other than that he is a completely emotionless, remorseless and devoid of all empathy for others. He is charismatic and considers himself to be the embodiment of perfection and a living god. Despite claiming that he loves the Tattler Twins, it is indicated that his "love" for them is nothing more than an obsession. Story Background Dandy is a descendant of the similarly-tempered Edward Philippe Mott, and Gloria Mott's only child, and was spoiled throughout his life. He lives in a mansion with his mother and their maid, Dora. While Gloria gave him everything he wanted, she raised him the way her own parents raised her, and thus became an absent mother who was never there when he needed her most. He was known to be a rather mentally troubled child even before becoming a serial killer, as he killed the family pet and implicatively murdered the gardener's child. 1952 Dandy at first murders several animals to appease his boredom, but befriending a mentally insane clown (Twisty the Clown) allows him to work up to torturing people. Twisty's captives escaping (freed by Jimmy Darling ) "ruins his Halloween", which finally provokes him into murdering Dora. His mother immediately catches on as she finds her the next day in the same spot. She helps him hide her corpse in the garden. Dandy attempts murder again as he stabs and mutilates a male prostitute, but is easily horrified at the fact that he was still alive after most of his disposing of evidence was finished. The only person (or rather, persons) that Dandy is attached to are siamese twins, Bette and Dot Tattler. While Bette adored Dandy, Dot could see that he was not well in the head and had wrote down disrespectful thoughts of him in her diary. Dandy has a mental breakdown when he reads Dot's diary and they leave him to return to the freakshow. Gloria then tries to get him help and send him to therapy, as Regina, the daughter of Dora (whom was Dandy's first murder victim), Regina begins to grow suspicious when she realizes that Dora has disappeared and threatens to go to the police. Dandy tells his mother that he will continue the therapy sessions if she kills Regina, which she doesn't. Dandy confronts his mother of her origins with his child molesting father, who was also the cousin of his mother. From seeing his mother depressed, he holds a gun to his own head to try and kill himself to help his mother, but she says that she wouldn't be able to live if he had done so. He then murders his mother and proceeds to bathe in her blood. Dandy proceeds to kill a door-to-door saleswoman, and ties her severed head to his deceased mother to re-enact the two as a puppet representing Bette and Dot. Out of fear for his mother not being able to cover up his murder, he goes to see fortune teller, Maggie Esmerelda. Having satisfied with his fortune, he pays her 100 dollars. Dandy encounters a drunken Jimmy, talking about how he recalls Dandy as the second clown who had assisted Twisty with his murders. Dandy then taunts Jimmy by saying that he is his God, and that he will destroy him and everything he loves. Dandy allegedly follows Jimmy to the Tupperware womens party, and after he leaves, Dandy approaches and knocks on the door saying his car is broken down. Dandy is then let inside to use their phone, and while unseen, later on, all the women in the household are later found violently murdered in a large pool of blood. Regina later confronts Dandy about her going to the police, and Dandy delightfully confesses everything to her, then willingly invites her into his bath of blood, to which she protests. Dandy allows her to leave, while screaming out loud that he is a God. Regina brings a policeman, Det. Jack Colquitt, to Dandy's house. Dandy confesses to Det. Colquitt as well, just before offering him one million dollars to kill and bury Regina, to which he accepts immediately by shooting her in the head. After this, Dandy truly is "above the law." He reappears working with the detective to manipulate Chester Creb, a new addition to the freak show. He does a psychological background and learns that he murdered his wife and her lover under the influence of his puppet/alternate personality, Marjorie. He steals Marjorie, and convinces Chester that she ran away and was going to tell the law about his murders. He tells Chester that she is in the big tent in the Freak Show, where "Marjorie" tells him to saw Bette & Dot in half. Dandy appears once again to Bette and Dot some time afterwards. He attempts to warn them about Chester's mental illness, but they ignore his warning. This lead to the twins living and Maggie Esmerelda dying in their place instead. Before escaping the wrath of her defected employees, Elsa Mars sells the Freak Show to Dandy. Dandy arrives at the Freak Show later as the new owner. He proclaims that his dream has come true. However, Dandy proved himself to be an even worse owner than Elsa. The freaks, having had enough of his abuse, stand up to him with Paul insulting him before announcing that they are all quitting. The next day, Dandy shoots Paul in the head with a gun and then kills Penny, Toulouse, Legless Suzi, Barbara and Amazon Eve while making his rounds, leaving only three freaks remaining alive (Desiree, The Tatler sisters and Jimmy). Bette and Dot agree to marry him and while at the dinner table, he begins to feel woozy after drinking some champagne. It's then revealed that Bette and Dot (along with Jimmy and Desiree) had been setting him up the entire time in order to avenge their fallen brothers and sisters. At the freak show, they chain Dandy up inside of a Harry Houdini escape box and turn on a water hose, telling him that, regardless of how handsome he is, he is an even bigger freak than them. They eat popcorn and watch in amusement as Dandy drowns inside of the box. Quotes Gallery Dandy.jpg Dandy clown.jpg Dandymott.jpg|Dandy with Twisty's mask. Dandy-0.jpg Dandy blood.jpeg 048a13d18c9fbfbf703b5f704f163648.png|Dandy bathing in his mother's blood. American-horror-story-4.png deaddandy.png|Dandy's death. Trivia *Dandy Mott's ancestor appears in Roanoke. *Though he can be initially considered sympathetic (due to him being bored with his lifestyle), Dandy is the most hated character on the show along with Stanley, being even worse than Penny's father. He is referred to as the biggest freak of them all by Desiree and Bette and Dot tell him to go to hell and that they despise him for taking their friends away from them. *Dandy acts as a foil to Twisty the Clown. Twisty is a more deluded character who genuinely tries to bring people happiness and yet he would lose control and does horrible things after that, being unaware the misery brought to others. Dandy, on the other hand, is aware that his actions are hurting people, but he enjoys such misery in order to ease his boredom. Therefore, Dandy is much worse than Twisty. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Egotist Category:Pure Evil Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonists Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Misogynists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Rogues Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Wealthy Category:Extortionists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:God Wannabe Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Perverts Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Xenophobes Category:Successful Category:Strategic Category:Thief Category:Slaver Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Lover Stealers Category:Envious Category:Deceased Category:Sophisticated Category:Aristocrats Category:Forgers Category:Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer